First Meeting, Summer Greeting
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: USUK. Francis forcing him to go to a carnival could be the best thing that ever happened to Arthur Kirkland.


**First Meeting, Summer Greeting**

_By_: TG

_Summary_: Francis forcing him to go to a carnival could be the best thing that ever happened to Arthur Kirkland.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia

_Warnings_: Dorks and love at first sight.

_AN_: For the lovely Owyn-sama (owyn-sama. tumblr. com)! This was gonna be an entry for Sweethearts Week but…well, read the AN at the end xD

* * *

"No."

"Oh come on, mon ami! A little social interaction isn't going to hurt you!"

The glare Arthur sent Francis could have killed, but the French bastard just tossed his head back and laughed.

"Francis, I am _not_ going to the bloody carnival."

"You've got nothing better to do. Besides, if you do, I'll pay for the next round of booze."

"…"

"Thought so," Francis said smugly. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed his 'friend' out the door and toward the fancy, gleaming car parked on the curb. Rich, French bastard. He reached into the breast pocket of his leather jacket to fish out a cigarette but Francis' hand shot out to stop him.

"There will be none of your vile vices in my new car, mon ami."

Arthur grumbled but settled for asking, "So why the carnival, Frog?"

"Ah, mon lapin Matteiu and his brother are going to meet us there."

"So this is a fucking double date?!"

"Non. Well, for me it is a date. I don't really care what you do so long as you do not terrorize the children," Francis teased

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend now."

Arthur made a frustrated noise and slumped in his seat, content to ignore Francis' presence for the rest of the journey to the fairgrounds. Luckily for his sanity, it wasn't a long journey and within ten minutes he was able to snag the cigarette he'd been craving.

A small blond man met them at the carnival gates and introduced himself as Matthew Williams. He seemed like a nice chap, and Arthur could tell right away that he was good for Francis –where Francis was a head-in-the-clouds romantic, Matthew seemed grounded and more aware of his surroundings.

"So," Francis said, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's waist as they strolled into the park. "Where is your annoying brother? Did he spy the fried twinkie stand and run off to stuff his face?"

Matthew replied, but Arthur didn't hear it. The couple had wandered out of earshot and Arthur was content to let them –he hadn't even wanted to come along, let alone be the third wheel. So he puffed away on cigarette after cigarette and ignored the looks he received because of his appearance. After all, it wasn't common to see a punk wandering around a carnival alone.

He let himself be distracted by the carnival rides for a second too long and accidentally collided with a solid, warm body. He mourned the loss of his beer –the only one he could afford, gone- from his position on the ground. A tanned hand waved around in front of his face and he grabbed it, allowing himself to be hauled up off the ground by a surprisingly attractive man…who just happened to look suspiciously like Matthew.

The man smiled, revealing a set of pearly whites. "Hey, sorry about that dude! You okay?"

"Fine," Arthur replied gruffly.

"Whoa!" The man suddenly shouted, reaching out to touch one of his eyebrow rings. "Are those real?" Arthur frowned and opened his mouth to defend himself but the man apparently wasn't done. "Sweet! I think they look cool!"

"Wha- You _do_?"

"Sure! Hey, why don't I buy you another drink, since it's my fault it spilled!" The man said, gesturing toward the empty beer cup lying on the dusty ground. "I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred F Jones."

Arthur smirked. "Arthur Kirkland. And sure, who could say no to a free beer?"

They settled into their seats with a fresh cup of beer and Alfred began talking animatedly, smiling and laughing and treating Arthur like just another person instead of like a scary punk.

"Say, you wanna go out some time?"

Maybe being social wasn't the worst thing in the world after all.

* * *

**OMAKE –two years later**

"Alfred, you know how much I hate the carnival."

"Aw, it can't be that bad, babe! I mean it brought you to me after all!"

"Okay fine, but why are we back? It's been years…"

"Arthur, the carnival brought you to me. It holds a special place in my heart and I…guess I just wanted it to hold an important place in yours, too."

"Alfred…"

"Arthur, I love you."

"Al, what are you -?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh god _yes_."

* * *

AN: Of course I go and break my thumb right before Sweethearts Week when I have all these ideas ;A; Oh well, nothing I can do about it now!

TG (c) March 7, 2013

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com and americaengland. tumblr. com!


End file.
